Dangan Ronpa - Master of Disguise
by Northlion
Summary: Set in the time before Super Dangan Ronpa 2, but after Dangan Ronpa, another group of students are brought to a mystery location, where everything is not as it seems. You may realize that seemingly innocent people are masquerading a dark, hidden secret, so come. Dive in. Welcome to Dangan Ronpa 1.5 - Master of Disguise. (SYOC CLOSED. Thank you to all who submitted.)
1. PROLOGUE: DESPAIR IN DISGUISE

First, there was nothing. Then, there was...  
**DESPAIR**.  
All I want, all I crave, all I _need_...  
is despair.  
Now, I will make thirty students crumble at my iron will, and succumb to despair. Will you join me, in my quest for despair, or the students, in their quest for hope?  
Be warned - I am the biggest adversary that they have ever faced, and will ever have to face.  
Because...  
I am...  
A Master of Disguise.

* * *

**Hey y'all! I've decided to start an SYOC of my own! The form and class roster are on my profile. I will choose the order of deaths and the main character by use of a random number generator. Make sure to include stuff that you want me to change from my other fanfic, like adding free times, or not letting you know the killer until the end of the trial. Also, I apologize in advance if I mutilate your character. Knowing me, I probably will. Another thing is that I procrastinate. A lot. So, yeah, watch out for that. I think I was going to write something else on here, but I forgot, so...that's it.**

**Until next time~  
Fufu~**


	2. PROLOGUE: WELCOME TO DESPAIR ACADEMY

**The class roster number of our lovable main character has been chosen, so I shall commence the prologue! I am going against what I said before, and I will write this fic at the same time as the other one. ****However, there will be no interaction between the two.** I will also not be randomizing everything. I will keep the main character, whom I most likely would have chosen anyways, and choose the order of death and mastermind myself. I will also reply to reviews! Yay~ There's not much else, except that thoughts are in italics! :D

* * *

Proudly, I stepped up to my new school. Hope's Peak Academy. There are two pieces of criteria needed for entrance to this school:

1) You must be currently enrolled in a high school.

2) You must be the best in your field of expertise.

A school for only the best of the best, dubbed "Super High School Level" insert talent here. These teens, the best in their profession, are called from all corners of the world to attend the best school across the globe. There are no acceptance letters, no invitations - students are scouted by an expert team of school officials. And so, looking at the front gate of that super amazing academy...

...I stood.

Allow me to begin with an orthodox introduction. My name is Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. I was ready to face whatever happened to me at this new school, wearing an overconfident visage like a scarf on a winter day. "I can do this!" I shouted to no one in particular. I closed my cyan eyes, and took my first step, pushing the gates open. I opened my eyes, only to see a swirling of dull colors - navy, chocolate, iron, chestnut. I attempted to call out, but to no avail, as my vision faded into darkness.

* * *

_W-what?_

_Where am I?_

_What happened?_

_I-I was at Hope's Peak..._

_and now..._

I lifted my head up. I was on a desk.

_I don't remember being at a desk. Did I fall asleep in class again? Was Hope's Peak one big dream? No, wait. I've never seen this classroom before._

I stood up from my desk, and examined my surroundings. In all corners of the room were putrid yellow cameras.

_I understand that the world is a dangerous place today, but is this really necessary?_

My eyes still scanning the room, I spotted something abnormal - steel plates, where a window would normally be.

_What the hell? Seriously? I get the heightened security and crap, but can't we just see the outside world?_

Cautiously, I walked up to the plates and quietly knocked on one of them.

_Just as I thought. A thick layer of steel - I don't even want to try unscrewing it from the wall._

The last thing remaining in the room was the message scrawled on the board.

"Attention, all Super High School Level bastards! Please report to the Entrance Hall by 8 a.m. sharp, please! Upupu~"

_Bastards?! That better not include me! Hold the phone, what time is it?_

I looked up to the clock.

_8:30. Shit fire._

I looked around for the door, and, upon locating it, I slowly reached for the shiny golden doorknob. I reached out and turned it, closing my eyes in fear of the unknown.

* * *

I entered into a normal hallway. I checked to make sure that my blue hair clips were holding my shaggy, dirty blonde bangs in place, and I quickly ran my fingers through my short hair. I started down the hallway, following my intuitions to reach the entrance hall. I subconsciously fiddled with the right sleeve of my black jacket, and when I reached the entrance hall, I pulled down on the bottom of my light blue v-neck and made sure that my black skinny jeans were straight, as well as tying the shoelaces tightly on my black boots. Ready for anything, I confidently strode into the entrance hall, pushing the doors open. However, I wasn't ready for 29 pairs of eyes staring straight at me as I nervously shut the door.

* * *

**Woot woot! Introduction time! Congratulations to Makoto Naegi for Peyton becoming the main character! *clap clap clap* Also, any spots that are not filled by tomorrow night will be filled with my own OCs, excluding #19, which has been reserved. Ooh, and another thing! If I have your character's Japanese name backwards, please PM me or say so in a review. Please review, and get ready for our first set of introductions!**

**Until next time~  
Fufu~**


	3. PROLOGUE: WELCOME TO DESPAIR ACADEMY II

**Alright, time to respond to reviews~**

**Masuyo Takishima - I know! I hope I represent them all equally, and don't make anyone feel left out. I'm worried. D: For your question about the maids, Monokuma will answer that in due time! (Once orientation starts :D)**

**Kougari - Thank you! I will keep writing!**

**Lost in the Beats - Thanks! c: I can't wait to read your story! :D**

* * *

"Hi there! You must be another classmate of ours! That makes a nice, even 30!" I looked to the source of the voice - a teenage boy, with a rugged appearance, yet he seemed smart.  
"Gurl, what took you so long? We been waitin' for a half hour or more!" another girl commented, her hand on her hip.  
"S-sorry!" I exclaimed, quick to defend myself. "I j-just woke up."  
"Y-you too?" a japanese boy asked me. He nervously adjusted his glasses, before pulling them off and beginning to clean them.  
"Was it the same for everyone else here?" I asked. I received nods from around the room.  
"I think we should explore!" the boy from before cried out. He was the one who had commented about the class size.  
"M-maybe we should l-learn names f-f-first?" a teenage girl in a lolita maid outfit quietly piped up. "W-we will prove n-no use to eachother w-w-when we can't even t-talk to our other c-classmates." The rugged teen dipped his head in resignation.  
"Whoops. We probably should," he added, lifting his head back up and smiling.  
"For ease, we should probably line up in class roster order, so she can introduce herself to us easily," another boy added, adjusting a robin-esque eye mask on his face. As the students lined up, I gratefully nodded, moving over to class roster number one.

* * *

The first person in line, class roster number 1, seemed more like a young adult than a high schooler. She had chocolate brown skin, and a flowerprint blouse, as well as a pink cardigan. She also wore a pink pleated skirt that clung tightly to her sides. She seemed mildly overweight, and she had soft brown hair let down past her shoulders. She wore rectangular glasses, and some short rose-colored heels. "Hello! I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. Who're you?" I asked.

"I-I'm Elaine Harlow, Super High School Level Psychologist. It's nice to meet you," she said, smiling. She reached out her hand, and I shook it.

**_ELAINE HARLOW  
SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PSYCHOLOGIST  
_**_{Renowned for her famous evaluations of people, she is highly respected across the US. She excels at what she does, but she is very nervous around others. She's very nice when you get to know her. I wonder how she feels about the current situation...}_

"So, a psychologist. What's it like?" I asked.  
"Um...well...I meet with people, and discuss their problems with life and how to fix them. That's all, really." She smiled, but I could tell she was extremely anxious and nerve-wracked.  
"Ah. Well, I'll see you later. It seems like others are becoming impatient," I replied. I made a gesture in the direction of the other students, and she nodded. I waved, and went towards the next person. As I left, I saw Elaine pull a notebook from her pocket, and scribble in it with a ballpoint pen. When she saw me looking at her, she gasped and struggled to put it away quickly, smiling awkwardly. I smiled back, continuing on.

* * *

I quickly moved on to the next person. She has a dark tan, popular among gyarus; it is so popular that it is often known as a "gyaru tan." She has white lipstick, and white circles of makeup around her eyes. However, her most noticeable feature may just be the three blue heart stickers under her left eye, and three pink star stickers under her right. Her hair is beach blonde, with extensions leading to her waist. She also has thick sidebangs. Her hair looks almost stiff to the touch, most likely from hairspray abuse. She wears light blue jean short shorts, and bright pink bejeweled flip flops with a chunky, woven heel. She wears a faded pink crop t-shirt, and, with the limited knowledge of Japanese I learned before coming here, it says "Beach Child" in Kanji. She also has a rainbow collection of woven bracelets on her arms, ankles, and a few large ones around her neck, which are competing for attention with her facial stickers. There is a bright, big pink flower clip on the side of her head. She also wears huge fake nails with 3D deco art, currently featuring Kello Kitty. She has grey eyes, and I thought I saw a hint of a neck scar, but I probably imagined it. "Hey there! I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. What's your-"

"HI THERE, Hopkins-chan! How are you today? I'm super duper CUTE! Ehehehe! My name is Yumiko Tamura, and I'm a Super High School Level MAKEUP ARTIST!" She grinned, and bounced in place for no particular reason.

_**YUMIKO TAMURA  
SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MAKEUP ARTIST  
**{Adoring all things cute, her main goal is to be the cutest around. She has always wanted to be a world-renowned makeup artist, and rumor has it that she even did the makeup for the Super High School Level Fashion Girl, Junko Enoshima.}_

_Hopkins-Chan?_

"Oh, a makeup artist. I've never been one for makeup, myself..." I added. The enthusiastic girl frowned, and her eyes widened. Then, she collapsed dramatically onto the floor, and began to cry loudly. The others looked at her strangely, wondering what I had done to her. I gasped. "I-I'm sorry! I'm just not as...capable as you." Satisfied with my response, I reached out a hand to help her up. She sniffled, and picked herself up.  
"I understand! I suggest you add some GORGEOUS purple eye shadow to complement your WONDERFUL eyes! But right now, I have to clean up and redo my makeup! See you later~!" She dashed off to a door with a sign that said "WOMEN" on it. I shrugged and walked over to the next person.

* * *

The next person was class roster #4, as I was #3. She had golden blonde shoulder-length hair, and shimmering golden eyes. She had fair skin and wore golden slippers with high white fur socks. However, her most attention-catching piece of clothing would have to be her white cloak with fluffy white fur rims and a hood. She also had on white gloves. "Hello there, I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. Who are you?" I asked. The girl didn't respond for a second, but before I could react, she spoke up.  
"Good day. I am Roedaetia. I do not know my Super High School Level...I have, how you say, amnesia." Roedaetia (sounds Greek) stuck out her hand for a firm handshake.

_**ROEDAETIA  
SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ?  
**{I don't know that much about her. All I know is that she lost her memory, and has a thick Russian accent. She seems truthful about her memory loss...what could have caused such a sudden lapse in memory?}_

"Oh. Do you know what caused such a thing?" I asked, genuinely curious.  
"No," she answered curtly. Short and to the point.  
"Ah." We stood there in silence for a minute, until I spoke up again. "So...anything else I should know?"  
"No. You may go." I nodded, and headed off to meet my next classmate.

* * *

Next up, his choice of style was...interesting, to say the least. He wore a blonde fauxhawk, by the looks of it, and he had light blonde facial hair, which consisted of some stubble and a thin mustache. He has gray eyes, and was wearing a white suit with a red carnation. He had white dress shoes to match. However, there were two noticeable aspects of his character: firstly, he had a scar on the right side of his face from the base of his neck to his right ear. Secondly, the top of his suit was splattered with what appeared to be blood. Or thick dried paint. "H-hey there, I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. What's your name?" I questioned, suspicious of his suit.  
"I am Rodrigo Belacruz the third, Exotic Art Collector extraordinaire. And don't worry about the suit; it is just some exotic art that I positively adore." I reached out a hand, but he took it and pulled me into a brisk hug, before pushing me away roughly.

_**RODRIGO BELACRUZ III  
SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL EXOTIC ART COLLECTOR  
**{He is quite dapper in that suit of his, I must say. He talks smooth and acts it too, but I get the feeling that he's hiding a deadly secret. But that's just me being a dork. Hehe. Anyways, he seems like he could be an ally or foe in the coming school year.}_

"What the hell was that?" I asked.  
"What? Is there something wrong with me? Geek?" he asked, his words stinging like acid. I reached out a hand to slap him, but he grabbed it, and as I tried to punch him with my left fist, he grabbed that too. He slowly set them to the side, and smiled a sickening smile.  
"As a matter of fact, there is something wrong with you, you douchepants. You were all polite, and gave me a hug, and then pushed me away, and then you insulted me. Are you some insane idiot?" I asked. He looked offended, but quickly recovered.  
"I don't think I'd like to converse with you anymore," he replied. "I don't like hanging out with rude nerds." Before I could retaliate, he stalked off. I began to seethe, metaphorical steam pouring from my ears.  
"Who does he think he is..." I grumbled to myself as I stomped off to my next classmate.

* * *

The next student I spotted had glossy maroon hair and sharp purple eyes. He wears a plain black shirt under a red jacket. He also dons black leggings, socks, and monochrome sneakers. Upon closer inspection, his hair was slashed at the nape. "Hey. My name's Peyton Hopkins, and my Super High School Level is Game Artist. I'm normally in a better mood, but Rodrigo Belacruz the bitch rubbed me the wrong way.  
"Hey, don't stress it! The name's Shiraki Yukimura, Super High School Level Bad Luck." He stuck out a hand, and I shook it with caution.

_**SHIRAKI YUKIMURA  
SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BAD LUCK  
**{Even though most people perceive him to be a bad omen, he is nice to all. He tried to shy away from making friends, but it is for their own safety. However, his kindness often causes this plan to backfire. I heard that he is sometimes perverted with his words.}  
_

"So, bad luck. What's it like?" I asked, my mood considerably better from Shiraki's cheery personality.  
"Not much. Often times, people I meet don't like me because they think that someone with bad luck will be hard all the time. As in personality not in...you know..." He half-frowned, but I chuckled.  
"It's fine. I'd like to keep talking to you, but I must keep moving on," I replied, smiling. He nodded, and I made my way towards my next victim.

* * *

Class roster #7 was a fairly slim girl, with shoulder-length, layered brown hair and bright amber eyes. She wears a white long-sleeved blouse, black shorts, black flats, and she has a pair of black headphones wrapped around her neck. She also had a black satchel hanging to her side, with the strap wrapped around her neck under her headphones. She was holding a thick sketchpad, and had an erasable purple gel pen in her hands. "Hi there! I'm Peyton Hopkins, the Super High School Level Game Artist. Who're you?" I asked. She nodded, scribbling something on her sketchpad, and turned it around, showing it to me.  
_"Hello. I'm Haru Namida, Super High School Level Composer. Music style."_

_**HARU NAMIDA  
**__**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL COMPOSER  
**{Quiet and often being alone, she communicates only using her sketchbook and her pen. She loves to listen to music, and claims to hear the "melodies of people's hearts," which she says are their feelings in the form of music. She composed her first song using UTAUloid and VOCAloid, and it was a hit.}_

"Oh, I've heard of you! I love your song 'Kidnapped by Heart.' It really speaks to me." Peyton smiled. Haru tore off a page from her sketchpad, and scribbled something else.  
_"Thank you. I appreciate it when someone recognizes me for my work. I hear the melody of your heart - it is filled with hope, optimism, and happiness." _Haru nodded, and I smiled.  
"Well, I must be going. There are still a ton of more people to meet." Haru nodded, gesturing me towards my next destination.

* * *

The next person I met was a tall, muscular guy who fit the stereotype of "tall, dark, and handsome" to the letter. He had short, styled brown hair and light blue eyes. He sports a black leather jacket over a blue t-shirt and new jeans, as well as black sneakers. "Hi there! I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. What's your name?" He smirked, his arms crossed.  
"Jay Sulden. Don't wear it out. Level Badass." He winked and clicked his tongue, pointing a finger at me.

**_JAYDEN SULDEN  
SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL BADASS  
_**_{Though his title would be more accurate as "athlete," he consulted with the Hope's Peak board of teachers and was officially labeled badass. He's tough, cool, and often smart with the ladies.}_

"So, you think you can get with me? Laughable," I stated, giggling. I shook my head.  
"Hehe. I always win over the ladies," Jay replied. He smirked again, and I laughed. I turned around, waving my hand and walking towards my next classmate.

* * *

My next classmate to meet was a girl with a peach skin tone and slim build. She has silver eyes and waist-length navy hair with black streaks. She also has short bangs tucked to the sides with a hair clip, as well as a ring with a soccer ball. She wears an elbow-sleeved white sailor girl uniform with a brown ribbon and knee-length skirt. It seems that she is wearing her uniform under it. "Hello! I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. Who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Haruna Takahashi. I'm a soccer player!" She gave me a 5-star smile and flashed a peace sign.

**_HARUNA TAKAHASHI  
_**_**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SOCCER PLAYER  
**{One of the most famous soccer players across the globe, Haruna is renowned worldwide for her powerful kicks, but she is also known for her tendency to explode. If you make her angry, I suggest you run. Fast.}_

"Oh, right! I've heard of you! You're the girl that...uh...beat up her teammate, right?" I asked. Her smile vanished like a Boo, from Mario, and she frowned.  
"That's what you know me for? Not for the star soccer player, or the girl with the most goals for her age? I'm just that loser bitch who fucked up her teammate? Well, you know what? Go to hell." She stuck out her tongue and stomped away. I sighed, scratching my head. Then, I shrugged and ambled on my path of introductions.

* * *

The next student in the class roster was a boy who was slightly heavy, and slightly taller than the average high schooler. He has light brown skin and calm blue eyes, with a small nose and thin eyebrows. He has dark brown hair that is spiked in the front, and he dons a light blue polo shirt with a white long-sleeve shirt underneath. It is covered by an unzipped black jacket. Finally, he completed his outfit with dark blue jeans and light brown hiking boots. "What's up? I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. What's your name?" I asked.  
"Misao Lynch; I drum." He had his arms crossed.

**_MISAO LYNCH  
SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL DRUMMER  
_**_{Misao is an all-star drummer, first discovering his talent at age thirteen in a band with friends. He may come off as gruff and uncaring, but when you get to know him, you realize that he has a good heart.}_

"Oh, Lynch! You're in that band...uh..."Stars of Night," right?" I asked. He nodded.  
"Love my band mates. They encouraged me to come here; we went on a break so I could be here. However, I get eerie premonitions from this place," he added, frowning a teeny bit.  
"Me too. I'm worried about my family back home; my two younger brothers were my two best friends," I replied. He nodded.  
"Love my bro too," he said, his mind wandering off. After he didn't respond for a few more seconds, I waved to him and quietly stepped towards my next victim.

* * *

#11 in the class roster was a toned, pale boy, with short, messy black hair and bangs that almost cover his left eye. His eyes are jet black, with a noticeable scar slashing right over his right eye. However, the eye itself seems fine. There is also a band-aid on his left cheek. He wears a long-sleeved white shirt underneath a black and white coat that reaches to his knees. However, you can see a dark brown sleeveless vest underneath, but atop the white shirt. He also has dark grey trousers and dark brown boots. He also has a belt with various chains, as well as a skull necklace, black gloves, and black tie. "Hi there! I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. Who're you?" I questioned.  
"Michio Yoshiyuki. Criminologist." He looked away and blew a strand of hair from his face, and then he sighed.

_**MICHIO YOSHIYUKI  
**_**_SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL__ CRIMINOLOGIST_**_  
__{A world class criminologist, Michio has caught multiple killers, and even came close to capturing the elusive Genocider Syo. However, he was drugged, and failed. He is cold to the people around him, but if you get him to like you, he's your friend for life.}  
_

"Oh, I've heard of you. You came the closest to ever catching Genocider Syo, right?" I asked. He nodded, sighing again.  
"But...I failed. You're too cheery and nerdy. Go away, please." He shooed me away with his hands. I humphed, but turned anyways, stalking off towards my next fellow classmate.

* * *

**Ta da! 10 new people! Woot woot!  
****Another thing! I live in the US, so I am going to put a poll on my profile to see if I should adhere to the new translations and change Super High School Level to Ultimate or not! I will have that poll up until the end of the introductions, where I will tally up the votes and determing whether or not to change. Also, if you submitted a character, I highly suggest you follow this story, because I sometimes have requests and it's much easier than having to go and contact everyone via PM. And...that's it!  
****Until next time~  
Fufu~**


	4. PROLOGUE: WELCOME TO DESPAIR ACADEMY III

**I'm listening to the full DR OST on my iPad while I write this and I'm pumped. I'm so happy I got so many reviews! Hugs for all! :D  
It's time to respond to reviews~**

**Makoto Naegi - Hehe I love her already! :D She's gonna be a great protag, I just know it.**

**LostInTheBeats - Thank you so much for taking the time to analyze the characters! I love it when people get attached to the peeples. XD**

**CaptainPancakes - Thanks for the tip! I will fix it! :D**

**MizunashiFuyuko - Yay more hugs :3 Thank you! I will try to update this as much as possible, and this is my priority right now. :)**

* * *

The next person I walked up to was another male. He had purple hair with long bangs that swept over one of his two ice blue eyes. He wears a white suit-type outfit, with black and gay boots as well as a red collar. The Hope's Peak insignia was printed in gold on either side of the collar, as well as on the ends of the long white sleeves and central torso. There were small gold buttons keeping the outfit intact, and a brown belt with a strap that looped over his shoulder and a golden buckle. "Hey there. I'm Peyton Hopkins; I'm a Super High School Level Game Artist. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Akihito Toraya. If you don't already know, I'm a tactician for Japan. That's how I ended up here." He frowned at me for seemingly no reason.

**_AKIHITO TORAYA  
_**_**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL TACTICIAN  
**__{He is famous for helping Japan win multiple wars with him on their side. Apparently he killed a lot of people - on the website it said he was charged with mass murder, but was found not guilty because he agreed to work as a tactician for Japan.}_

"What's with the frown?" I asked. He frowned some more.

"You annoy me. Please leave. I don't like other people," he replied. I sighed, and I grumbled to myself as I walked away.

"How many people are gonna tell me to leave today..."

* * *

My next classmate wore a black lolita maid's outfit, and had chestnut brown hair tied back in a ponytail. Her blue eyes shone, contrasting greatly against her doll-like skin. She had suggested that we introduce ourselves earlier. "Hello there! I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. Please don't tell me to go away," I began, smiling.

"E-eh? I'm sorry! D-did I do something w-wrong? Sorry sorry sorry..." she replied, holding her hands in front of her and bowing her head.

_**KIREI NAGAI  
**__**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MAID  
**{Renowned for her astounding cleaning abilities and mastery of elite service, she is called upon from all corners of the globe to work for the most powerful of people. However, she is extremely shy and a huge pushover, sometimes getting in the way of her work.}_

"N-no! It wasn't you! It's just that first, Michio told me to go away, and then Akihito did too, and I was just joking! There's no need to apologize." Kirei nodded, placing her hands by her sides.

"Sorry for apolo- eh, I mean, uh, ohhhh, I'm sorry! Ah! I mean- Ugh. My name is K-Kirei Nagai. I'm a maid." She continued to fret, but I reached out a hand and put it on her shoulder.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Do you want a hug?" I asked. She nodded, and I hugged her.

"W-well, you better g-get going. T-the others m-must be waiting f-for you." I nodded, and dashed off to the next student.

* * *

Class roster #14 was the boy from earlier who suggested that we investigate. He had black hair spiked slightly to the left, and round hazel eyes with flecks of gold. His face has a shape resembling a heart, and he owns a button nose. He has a form-fitting navy shirt with a light blue sleeveless jacket that is unzipped. He is dons a pair of loose-fitting black jeans and blue all-star converses. He has a pair of navy blue goggles around his neck and two white and navy striped sweatbands on each wrist. "Hey, what's up? My name's Peyton Hopkins, and I'm a Game Artist. What's your name?" I asked.

"Hi! I'm Kaito Yamamoto, and I'm an Adventurer. Have you designed any games I might have played?" he replied.

_**KAITO YAMAMOTO  
SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ADVENTURER  
**{Having traveled all across the world and been to every country, the first place he visited in his adventuring career was Venice, Italy at age 13. Ever since, he has been passionate about exploring new realms. He loves to see new things and gain new experiences.}_

"I doubt it. I designed the art for "Imperial Debate: Hope v. Despair," "Land of Lore: Keepers of the Light," and "Angry Bears: Revenge Against Rabbits." Kaito shrieked really loudly, and hugged me suddenly. Then, he pulled away, a grin stretching from ear to ear on his face.

"YOU designed the art for ID: HVP? Holy crap! I loved the characters! Did you design Reesa Markomora?" he asked earnestly. I nodded, surprised by his reaction. He jumped about three feet in the air, clapping his hands. "Can you, like, be any more awesomer? I loved Reesa! She was my absolute favorite character!" Suddenly, a voice from afar interjected our conversation.

"Hey, lovebirds, hurry it up, will you?" I turned to the voice, and Rodrigo smiled at me. I flipped the bird, and sighed to Kaito.

"I best be going," I replied, and Kaito nodded, still psyched about meeting the creator of Reesa Markomora. I strolled towards my next victim.

* * *

My next companion was a tall, yet portly boy with copper hair and slightly tanned skin. He has green eyes, and wears a white dress shirt with a tan jacket. He also dons blue jeans and white sneakers. There is a pine tree pin on his jacket. "Hey there. I'm Peyton Hopkins; the Super High School Level Game Artist. Who are you?"

"I AM THE PROTECTOR OF NATURE! I AM...THE ONE, THE ONLY...TIRYO HANABARU, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ENVIRONMENTALIST!" I covered my ears.

_**TIRYO HANABARU  
**__**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ENVIRONMENTALIST  
**{A member of the popular environmental group "Planet Safe," Tiryo has hosted multiple meetings, and even saved a small forest. Every year on arbor day, he holds a parade near that forest, and he helps children plant trees. However, he often scares them, as he is loud and demanding.}_

"Why so loud?" I asked.

"PEOPLE MUST HEAR MY CRIES FOR THE ENVIRONMENT! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL ALL PEOPLE LOVE THE ENVIRONMENT!" he replied.

"SHUT UP, TREE HUGGER! Fuckin' jesus," Rodrigo sighed.

"I gotta go," I said, quickly walking away.

"GOODBYE! SAVE A TREE!" Tiryo yelled after me.

* * *

Class roster #16 was an average height, pale-skinned girl with bright blue eyes and long, light brown hair reaching to her shoulder. She dons black skinny jeans with a tear on the left knee, and a navy snow jacket zipped up to her neck. The jacket has light blue horizontal stripes around the left cuff, and she has tinted navy snow goggles around her neck. "Hi there! I'm Peyton Hopkins, and I'm a Game Artist. How about you?"

"It's nice to meet'cha! I'm Sarah Casias, and I'm a Snowboarder." She smiled, reaching out a hand for me to shake.

_**SARAH CASIAS  
SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SNOWBOARDER  
**{A popular snowboarder who has even been to the Winter Olympics, she originally became infatuated to the sport due to her brother's urgings and a knack for physics. She is quite calm and friendly, but becomes enraged if someones speaks ill of a winter sport.}_

"Oh, wow! You are so cool! It's so great to meet you!" I replied, shaking her hand vigorously. She chuckled.

"Ew, snowboarding. I hate all winter sports," Rodrigo yelled out. Sarah spun around.

"What did you just say about winter sports, you dicktoaster?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, she raced up to him, and a fight ensued. Having enough of Rodrigo for one day, I continued on.

* * *

My next classmate was a skinny oriental boy, who was currently cleaning his gray rectangular glasses with a periwinkle lens cloth. He has mid-length black hair that swept on the top like a wave, not covering his face. He wears a pink polo and skinny jeans, and has green eyes and black dress shoes. "Hello, I'm Peyton Hopkins. I'm the Super High School Level Game Artist. Who are you?"

"O-oh, my turn already? Hibiki M-Matsumoto; I'm the Super High School Level Cheese Sprayer."

**_HIBIKI MATSUMOTO  
_**_**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL CHEESE SPRAYER  
**{He sprays cheese on popcorn for a living. I don't know what the headmaster was thinking. Anyways, he's rather shy and timid, but he seems extremely smart. He does his main work at Orville Redenbacher's.}_

"It's nice to meet you!" I replied. He nodded, and we stood in awkward silence for a minute. I just ended up walking away.

* * *

The next person in line was a tall and athletic teen, with messy dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He wears a white t-shirt under a black hoodie, as well as dark jeans and white sneakers. "Hi, I'm Peyton Hopkins, and I'm the Super High School Level Game Artist. What's your-"

"Oh, I love your hair! May I feel it?" he cried, sweeping his delicate hands over my hair. "Oh, do you want this hairclip back? I'm David Reiss, Super High School Level Master Thief." He held out my hairclip, a silly grin plastered on his face, and I snatched it from him, pouting.

_**DAVID REISS  
****SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL THIEF  
**{He is happy-go-lucky and egotistical, and has an undying love for basketball. His athletic ability in the sport was almost enough to get him in with "basketball player" being his talent, but his quick hands and talent with others led to him being accepted as a thief.}_

"Seriously? You had to do that?" I asked. He laughed, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sorry!" He responded. "I'm just so good at it!" He chuckled slightly, patting my shoulder. "What are your thoughts on basketball?"

"Eh. I could care less." He gasped extremely loudly, stepping a couple steps backwards before placing his hand to his head and falling theatrically. "Sorry! If you want to find someone who might like basketball, I suggest Jay or Haruna." He quickly jumped up, and without saying a word, dashed off to find the two. I sighed, raising my hands up in the air, before walking towards my next victim.

* * *

Next up was a tall and lanky boy with olive skin. He has greasy black hair with cut bangs that hide only his eyebrows. He has whimsical jade eyes and traces of freckles on his face. He dons a dark green t-shirt that reads 'Fur Life' on it, as well as khaki cargo shorts with a checkered belt and red sneakers. "Hey, what's up? I'm Peyton Hopkins, and I'm a Super High School Level Game Artist. Who are you?"

"I'm Christopher Chavez, Super High School Level Furry. Call me Chris." He extended a hand for a handshake, and I shook it.

_**CHRISTOPHER CHAVEZ  
**__**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL FURRY  
**{A generally friendly person, he takes pride in his work, and is easily damaged with insults. He first started on the art website FurAffinity, where he has attained almost God-like status.}_

"What does a furry do? They, like, jump up and down and act weird and wear animals or whatever?" Chris gasped, then dipped his head and sighed.

"Furries are-" As Chris was speaking, Rodrigo yelled out.

"Hurry up, you stupid fuck! Let's get the show on the road!" I glared at him, flipping the bird once more.

"I'm sorry Chris. The explanation will have to wait until later." He nodded, sighing. I headed off towards my next classmate.

* * *

Class roster #20 was a boy of medium height and medium weight, with brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a dark red hoodie with blue jeans and red trainers, with elbow and knee **(AN: Happy New Year, everyone! It happened right in the middle of this sentence for where I live! I steeled myself to finish this in 2013, but I was distracted by ice cream and failed. XP) **pads. He also wore a robin-esque eye mask, which was probably his most distinguishing feature. He had suggested that everyone line up in class roster order. "Hi there! I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. What's your name?"

"I...am Peter Touse. I am...a vigilante." His heavy British accent thickened the air, somehow absorbing other sounds around them. I guess.

_**PETER TOUSE  
SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL VIGILANTE  
**{Growing up in a crime-ridden sector of England, he vowed to stop all crimes. He is outgoing, and easily angered.}_

"Oh. Cool. Who have you stopped from doing evil?" I asked. He sighed.

"Eh. Not many. About...250, maybe?" I gasped, but he looked ashamed.

"Wow! That's a lot! You must save lots of lives!" I smiled, and he smiled too. He waved me on to my next classmate, and I nodded, heading in that direction.

* * *

My next fellow pupil had dark skin and a buzzcut. He wore a crisp white suit with black slacks and brown loafers. He also dons a green striped tie and rectangular glasses that compliment his hazel eyes. "Hey there! I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. Who are you?"

"I'm Darian Phalarus, Super High School Level Middle School Principal. It's nice to meet you." He offered his hand for a handshake, which I happily accepted.

_**DARIAN PHALARUS  
**__**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MIDDLE SCHOOL PRINCIPAL  
**{Seriously? What the actual fuck is wrong with the people on the Hope's Peak acceptance board? Anyways, he used to own a school, but it suddenly closed for a lack of funds. He is always kind, but is strict when necessary. He is good at quieting crowds.}_

"Oh. So. You lead kids. In learning. What's that like?" I asked, hoping I seemed bored enough.

"You obviously don't care. If you aren't going to apply yourself, then forget ever getting a good job, or being successful. You will grow up to die alone. A hobo. In the streets." I gasped at his sudden reaction.

"I'll have you know that I was offered a job on a game design company. The salary was $1.3 million a year. I chose to come here. Shove your shitty school job up your ass, dicktoaster." I poked him in the face with my middle finger and stalked off.

* * *

**Ta da! I am SO SORRY for the delay. I had midterms, which lasted a whole week, and my best friend, who had moved to New Mexico, showed up at my house at midnight on Christmas, so I have been extremely preoccupied. I hope that nobody gave up hope and fell into despair (XD I'm not that popular sighs sadly). Anyways, only one more intro chappie to go before we meet Monokuma! Upupupu! :D**

**Until next time~  
Fufu~**


	5. PROLOGUE: WELCOME TO DESPAIR ACADEMY IV

**Yahoo! First review responses of 2014~**

**Monobu - XD I feel the same about him. He reminds me of Ishimaru. XP**

**MizunashiFuyuko - SHSL Bird Flipper? Sounds interesting...XD Thank you! I will work quickly on the story, and we probably have four or five chapters until the investigation/trial. :D**

**Martial Arts Master - Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for him to sound like a jerk! I wanted him to be more like Ishimaru than anything. He's very loud, but has a heart of gold and will do anything to protect the environment and his friends. :)**

**CaptainPancakes - Yeah, I know how you feel. I saw Raspberry Himiko in like three or four different stories, and she was different in all of them. Thank you. I hope I did well too! :)**

**Makoto Naegi - Thanks, me too! I can't wait! :D**

**And...the poll results!**

**SHSL - 13**

**Ultimate - 0**

**Wow. Such a tight race. But, SHSL edged out Ultimate, so it stays! :D**

**On to the last introduction chapter~**

* * *

The next boy...er, girl...uh, I don't know. I thought the person looked like a he, so I will refer to the person as a he. He had a cute, round face with an upturned nose and full pink lips. He had rosy skin, and a slim, petite figure. He also had long, plaited brown hair reaching his waist, as well as a large green left eye, while his right had a black eyepatch over it with a white Hope's Peak symbol on it. He dons a plain white dress shirt under a black overcoat that is two sizes too big, revealing only his fingers. The hood was a mix of black and white, and the area around his chest had teal trimmings, as well as the neck guard, collars, and hood. There is a black scarf with teal trimmings and a small, white Hope's Peak emblem on it wrapped around his neck as well. He wears long black pants with gold trimmings, and short black boots with a small heel and white laces. On the left side of his head is a teal and black flower pin that resembles a butterfly. There is also a stuffed rabbit on his arm. The rabbit seems to be covered in black tape, but on closer inspection, the original color was white. The right eye is covered by a tiny eyepatch, while the left is blood red. "Um...hi there. I'm Peyton Hopkins. I'm the Super High School Level Game Artist. Who are you?"

"I'm Nao Samidare~ I'd tell you my talent, but I, for some unbelievable reason, can't remember it! Hehe~" His voice was cute and child-like.

_**NAO SAMIDARE  
SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL ?  
**{I don't know anything about him, except that he acts very cute and kind. Despite his child-like stature, he seems smart.}_

"Ah. So...what is your gender?" I asked.

"Ehe! That is a secret~" I shrugged, sighing, as I walked towards my next victim.

* * *

Class roster #23 was a girl with fair skin and an athletic build. She had long blonde hair falling to her hips, with her bangs sweeping over her right eye, while the left side was spiked up. She had steel gray eyes, giving her a determined expression. She wears a loose, sleeveless white button-down with a black collar, paired with ripped, navy blue skinny jeans, dark orange flats with gold toe caps, and a gold pocket watch necklace. "Hey there! I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. What's your name?"

"I am Yume Kamata, Super High School Level Spy. Agent #1623 reporting for service." She raised her arm up in a salute, and I saluted back.

_**YUME KAMATA  
SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SPY  
**{She is serious most of the time, and has no patience for fools. However, she can have a good laugh if the mood calls for it. She has been highly skilled as a spy since a young age, and passed all of her tests with flying colors.}_

"So, a spy! What's that like?" I asked, interested.

"I work for the government. I kill bad stuff." Her dull voice made me suddenly tired. I resisted the urge to yawn.

"Ah. Kinda like Pete?" I asked.

"Who is this Pete? I will go find him. Pete. Pete. Pete." She continued to say Pete as she walked in the wrong direction. I sighed, strolling towards my next classmate.

* * *

My next classmate was a thin, hourglass-shaped girl with a tan complexion and deep blue eyes. She has sandy blonde hair that reached to her chin, and bangs that partially cover her left eye. She has a nose piercing in her right nostril, and multiple ear piercings. She dons a black leather jacket over a silver tank top, with ripped skinny jeans and short, black leather boots. She also has black headphones around her neck blaring heavy metal music, which almost conceals the black choker on her neck with a silver raven hanging from it. "What's up? I'm Peyton Hopkins, the Super High School Level Game Artist. Who are you?"

"I'm Akira Kurashiki, Super High School Level Medium. 'Sup?" She reached out for a hug, which I accepted.

_**AKIRA KURASHIKI  
**__**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MEDIUM  
**{She is very skilled at her talent, being able to sense and hear spirits around her. She doesn't like to talk about her talent much, but loves to have fun and be with others.}_

"So, you're a medium. You talk to ghosts and such?" I asked. Akira looked down, obviously not wanting to discuss her talent.

"Yeah. Do you mind if we not talk about my talent? I feel like people think I'm weird," Akira replied. I shook my head.

"That's not true! We just met, but I think you are super cool, and I would love to hang out more, but I don't want Rodrigo to yell." Akira nodded, her mood brightening considerably.

"Thank you for the support, buddy! We'll talk later!" Akira replied, waving to me as I trotted towards my next classmate.

* * *

Class roster #25 was a slim girl, with long orange hair tied to one side. The tips are blue, yellow, and purple. She has orange eyes that match her hair. She wears a white jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows over a tube top with a picture of a flying taco truck. She also dons black short shorts with a lanyard hanging off of one of the belt loops, and long black stockings with white boots. "Hello there! I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. What's your name?"

"I'm Saikone Suzume, Super High School Level UTAUloid~!" She immediately pulled me into a hug.

_**SAIKONE SUZUME  
SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL UTAULOID  
**{Even though her title is UTAUloid, she is just the voice provider for one. She thinks it sounds cool. She is bright and cheery, and can get annoying at times.}_

"Oh, so you're a robot?" I asked. She laughed loudly.

"Haha, nope~! I just say I'm a UTAUloid because it sounds cool~! I'm just a voice provider for one~!" She replied. She was all up in my personal space. I sighed.

"Ah. Well, I best get going." She nodded, laughing again. As I walked away, I heard her chipper voice caw,

"Bye, bestie~!"

* * *

My next fellow pupil was a thin girl with fair skin, and blonde, waist-length hair tied into a ponytail. Her bangs cut across straight, with two just-below-the-chin side pieces. She had brown eyes and was of average height and weight. She wears a pink maid's uniform with puffy, short sleeves and a neckline that ends just below her collarbones. The dress ends mid-thighs and puffs out. She dons a frilly white apron that ties over her shoulders, and there is a pink bow on the center over her chest. She wears white below the knee frilly socks and a pair of black mary janes. She also wears a frilly black choker around her neck and a frilly white maid's headband on her head. "Hello there! I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. Who're you?"

"I'm Nobuko Tendo. Super High School Level Maid. It's very nice to meet you."

_**NOBUKO TENDO  
**__**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL MAID  
**{Calm and caring, she can sometimes come off as matronly. However, she isn't afraid to correct someone when the time comes. I don't know how we got two maids. This acceptance committee needs to step up their game.}_

"But...wasn't their already another maid?" I asked. Nobuko chuckled.

"Yes, but we are very different. I cater to multiple people at the same time, while she caters to one person for months at a time." I nodded in understanding. "Well, I suggest you go on. There are more people waiting." I nodded once more, waving goodbye and stepping towards my next classmate.

* * *

Class roster #27 was a stocky boy, with folly red hair. It was in the modern Oicho style of chonmage. His eyes are pencil lead gray, and he wears a painter's smock the color of his hair. It covered his entire body, and the pockets were stuffed with an assortment of paintbrushes and pencils. He wears gray work shoes, and two necklaces: One in the shape of a pencil, and one in the shape of a lead ingot. "Hey there! I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. What's your name?"

"Oh, me? I'm Reddo Fuungado, Super High School Level Painter." He reached out a hand to shake.

_**REDDO FUUNGADO  
SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PAINTER  
**{Very clumsy, he often drops stuff and trips over himself. He even runs into walls. However, even though he does poorly in school, his painting skills are unmatched by all.}_

"Oh, cool! I've seen some of your paintings! They sell for a ton, right?" I asked. He nodded, smiling.

"Thanks! I didn't know I was so-WHOA!" Suddenly, Reddo just fell over onto the floor, his brushes and pencils spilling everywhere. I gasped, and reached to help him up. He took my hand, and I smiled, lifting him up. Then, I kneeled down, scooping up some of the art tools he dropped, and handed them to him. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry I'm so clumsy." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's okay. Well, I better get going," I replied, smiling. He nodded, and I made my way to my next fellow student. Only three more to go.

* * *

Next up was a short, slightly chubby girl with mocha skin and short black hair that curled up at the end. The blue streaks lining her hair matched her green eyes. She wears hot pink t-shirt and short faded jeans to a tee. She also dons pink flip flops that match her shirt, as well as tons of jewelry: a gold diamond ring, a few silver necklaces, quite a few platinum bangles, and a pair of gold hoop earrings. "What's up? I'm Peyton Hopkins. Super High School Level Game Artist. It's nice to meet you!"

"Ooh, gurl, it's great to finally meetcha. I'm Shaniqua Brown, Super High School Level Jeweler." She winked, and I smiled in spite of myself.

_**SHANIQUA BROWN  
**__**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL JEWELER  
**{A jeweler renowned for her unique charms and fascination with her area of expertise, she is spunky, sassy, and loves to have a great time.}_

"Oh, I think I bought this hair clip from you. I chose to forgo the jewel, though - a penny saved is a penny earned." I chuckled, but Shaniqua just shook her head in disbelief.

"Gurl, you gotta go all out. Go big or go home. One o' these days, I gon get you a jewel for dat der hair clip o' yours." I laughed, thanking her as I moved on to my next classmate.

* * *

Class roster #29 was a girl with light brown skin and long gray hair in a ponytail, with the tips dyed bright colors like orange, blue, and red. She also had tangerine orange eyes, and, upon closer inspection, she was missing her ring finger on her left hand. She wears an orange shirt under a bubblegum-red jacket with rabbit ears on the hood. On each of the jacket pockets, a rose is embroidered. She also dons a short magenta skirt with short blue jeans underneath. She wears dark red high socks and short, light brown leather boots. Finally, she has on a belt in all colors, with a bag hanging off of the back that seemed to be filled with spray paint cans. "Hey there! I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist. What's your name?"

"Yo yo yo, wassup? Celys Heuren's mah name, and street art is mah game." She winked, flashing a peace sign. I smiled.

_**CELYS HEUREN  
**__**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL STREET ARTIST  
**{Although her speech may not be eloquent, she knows her street smarts, and is very friendly. She has always had a talent for all sorts of street art, but her graffiti stands out above all else.}_

"It's nice to meetcha!" I replied. "So, by street art, I presume graffiti, right?" She nodded.

"Yep! Graffiti's my main focus, but I do other stuff too, like street murals and such." Celys smiled happily. "Ooh, you only got one more guy to meet! You best be hurryin', or Rodrigo's gonna yell again." She clicked her tongue, and I giggled. I shook her hand and scurried off towards my last classmate.

* * *

The final person I had to meet today was a pale-skinned, very lanky boy. He has jet black hair that falls loosely around his head like a bowl, almost covering his hazel eyes. He wears a blue and black plaid button-down with a pair of black jeans that are a little torn on the bottoms. He also dons white tennis shoes with black laces and a black Dodgers baseball cap. He carries a Sony Handycam. "Hello! I'm Peyton Hopkins, Super High School Level Game Artist, and you are the last person I have to meet!"

"E-eh? Me? Oh, that's right...I am class roster number 30, after all...Nathan Akihisa...paranormal investigator...pleased to meet you..." As he continued talking, the volume of his voice dropped to almost nonexistent.

_**NATHAN AKIHISA  
**__**SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL PARANORMAL INVESTIGATOR  
**{Gaining his claim to fame after locating human remains in a supposedly haunted prison, he is painfully shy, and takes forever to warm up to. Inside, he has a heart of gold.}_

"Oh, a paranormal investigator? Have you met Akira?" I asked. He shook his head. "She's a medium, but she doesn't really like to talk about her occupation. Still, I'm sure you two would hit it off!" He nodded, thanking me quietly before heading off. However, before he could leave, the speakers in the room turned on, and a voice filtered through the PA.

_**Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

"Aaaa- Aaaa- Mike test, mike test! This is an announcement! Is this thing on? They can hear me, right? Ehh... in any case... Ehh... All new students. We want to start this year's entrance ceremony, so please gather at the gymnasium as soon as possible. And with that, I welcome you all!" I stood in shock. That voice was unlike anything I had ever heard. It was an easygoing, light voice that was very out of place. Nevertheless, I couldn't help but feel heavy discomfort upon hearing it. It was like a reverberating voice of laughter at the scene of an accident. A discomfort that makes your spine shiver. I shuddered.

"I don't want to go. That sounds strange," Sarah commented. The others nodded. Suddenly, someone else spoke up.

"If we do not go forth, we shall never know. Therefore, we must go." I looked to the source of the voice, and my eyes fell on Roedaetia. I nodded.

"She's right. Let's all go together." Most of the other students nodded, and we walked towards the door.

* * *

Down the hall and to the left was the door to the gymnasium. I stopped before it, turning around. "Are we all ready?" I asked. Everyone looked around with unsure faces. Then, Roedaetia spoke up again.

"As long as we do not proceed we shall stay forever engulfed in darkness. We must move." I nodded, turning around, and I pushed open the doors.

* * *

The gymnasium was large, so we all filed in, standing somewhat close, yet somewhat apart. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a stuffed bear popped up from behind the podium in the front of the room. It was eerie, and I had a reason to think so. The right side was normal - white, with one beady black eye and an outie bellybutton, and it seemed fluffy and cute. However, the left side was a completely different story. It was all black, and the eye was replaced with a jagged red one, that seemed more like a slash than an eye. It gave a huge toothy grin that gave me the creeps. Then, it spoke.

"Hey there! Howdy! Hello! Is everyone here? Good! Then, let's get things rolling! First off, you bastards better get used to me, Monokuma! After all, we're going to be together for the rest of you bastard's natural-born lives!"

* * *

**Yahoo! Finally done with the prologues! I made four direct references to the Let's Play, and one to the English trailer. Whoever finds them all gets a cookie~  
I'm very happy that I finished two chappies in one day. Normally, I would wait to post this, but after that super long hiatus, you guys deserve it. Have fun~!**

**Until next time~  
Fufu~**


End file.
